Destiny
by Mysterywriter23
Summary: Akio has just moved to Konoha a village full of single minded people who only associate with those who they deem worthy. Well that was until he meet Naruto and figured out that he has the same secret. Follow Akio as he goes from a simple Genin to something only heard in stories along with his close ally Naruto.


CHAPTER 1

The sun began to rise high over the forest surrounding Konoha; casting a warm glow on the village as its inhabitants awaken to go on with their daily routine. Two shinobis stood on either side of the entrance scanning the forest for any intruders. They picked up two strong chakra signatures coming towards them. Not even five seconds passed by before two figures walked out the forest and directly towards them. The closer the two got the clearer they got and soon the two shinobis were face to face with a smirking busty blonde and a teen boy with mid-back snow blonde hair. Upon staring at the two figures the shinobis instantly recognized the blonde as the famous slug Sannin Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade." They both said in unison as they bowed.

"Take me to see the Hokage." The two shinobis nodded and turned to walk into the village. Tsunade followed behind them only to stop when she didn't feel the teen following behind them. She turned around to see the teen staring off into the forest. "Akio?" She asked confusion laced in her voice. The teen stared at her with warm sea-foam green eyes. "Okay, after I talk to the Hokage I'll send someone to find you."

Akio nodded and started walking in the direction he was staring at earlier. Tsunade watched as he disappeared into the forest. She turned back to the two nin and nodded her head for them to continue. Both looked at each other before they nodded and started walking back into the village. Meanwhile Akio continued to walking in the direction of the strong chakra signature that he sensed ever since he stepped into the forest. He wasn't curious because it was a strong signature, but because it reminded him of his own signature. He continued to walk until he came to a clearing and sitting the middle is a person with messy spiky hair and Akio could tell that he was crying. Pulling himself behind a tree Akio disguised his chakra and listened.

"Why do they hate me so much?" He stopped for a second as if waiting for someone else to talk. Then he finally continued. "It's not your fault Kyuubi. You were put under some spell to attack the village. They are the evil ones. I mean Iruka-sensei doesn't treat me like they do. Actually Iruka and you are the only ones I trust."

'_Akio' _a voice said through his head. _'I think that kid is the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune.'_

'_I believe so' _Akio responded looking around the tree. _'What should I do Shiri?'_

The voice grew quiet and Akio was about to ask again when the voice said: _'If he really is the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune then you two are great allies. The nine –tailed beast and the sacred beast have been allies for centuries and if he really is the container of Kyuubi than he should recognize my chakra signature. So go talk to him.'_ Akio nodded before he walked from behind the tree. When he entered the clearing he let his chakra flow and in an instant the teen boy stood and turned to Akio with scared sky blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Akio? Why are you crying?" He asked pretending like he didn't hear what he just said.

"I wasn't crying?" The teen said stubbornly rubbing his eyes causing Akio to smile. "What are you smiling at?" Akio shook his head, but the smile on his face stayed. At the same time Naruto was glaring at Akio when Kyuubi said.

'_Naruto stop being a jerk.'_

'_Why this weirdo just come out of nowhere and pretend to care.'_

'_He's not pretending you idiot. He's just like you.' _Naruto eyes widened at that realization and he quickly looked at Akio closely and noticed that he had two chakra signature just like he has. Before he could even ask Kyuubi continued. _'Great that you can use your head now, but I'm going to explain this once. That kid has the most powerful of the sacred beast Shiri the snow leopard. I know this because the sacred beast and the nine-tailed beast are powerful allies. So quiet acting like a little brat and be nice. We can trust him.'_

"I'm guessing Kyuubi is speaking to you." Akio said brining Naruto out of his conversation with Kyuubi. "Shiri does that a lot when he's being annoying."

Naruto chuckled because he had to agree Kyuubi does get annoying. He stopped chuckling and then threw his arms behind his back as he stared at Akio. "So, you're the container just like me and then frowned. "Were you treated horrible too for being the container of a demon?"

Akio looked up to the sky and a frown graced his face.

"I was treated like scum because of what I had inside me. I was kept away from all the other village kids because they feared that I would kill their poor kids. I was attacked by shinobis who were supposed to do anything to protect me instead I spent years receiving beating and slurred words." He then looked at Naruto and said boy gasped when he saw the distance look in his eyes. "That was until my village was attacked and destroyed by some missing-nin. They killed everyone and I was about to be next when Tsunade came out of nowhere and destroyed them all and from that day forward I have traveled around with her ever since. She is the first person I trusted."

Naruto nodded his head and realized that he went through the same thing. Deciding to get rid of the sad feeling so he said.

"Well, Kyuubi says we are allies and that we can trust you and he hasn't stirred me wrong before so I'm going to listen to him."

Akio couldn't help, but smile and Naruto returned one. They stood there for a couple seconds just smiling when they heard the crunching of leaves. With quick reflexes they turned towards the sound ready to defend themselves. A couple more crunches reached their ears and finally a man with brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Iruka!" Naruto shouted at the man.

"Naruto there you are." Iruka walked over to the two boys and frowned at the blonde. "Class started five minutes ago which makes you late." Naruto pouted and then mumbled something under his breath causing Iruka to sigh. "What am I going to do with you?" He then looked over tom Akio and raised an eyebrow. "Oh hello, I'm Umino Iruka. You must have just moved to the village?"

"Yes, I just arrived to the village today. My name is Akio." He said with a bow. When he lifted his head he saw Iruka frowning. Akio wondered what was wrong when he remembered. "Oh, sorry I wasn't trying to be rude, but I don't have a surname."

Both Iruka and Naruto looked surprised and before Naruto could open his mouth Iruka said.

"You said Akio right." The snow haired nodded and stared at Iruka. "Great I'm glad that I found. I just got word from the Hokage tower that you are to be in my class. So come along both of you and let's pray that Naruto habits don't rub off on you."ey heard the crconds with a bigger smile.\\\\\\\\\\\\allo anything to protect me instead i astgniture ue ey

Akio chuckled while Naruto pouted and the three headed back in the direction of the village. When they reached the village Akio felt the dirty stares all being thrown at Naruto. He looked over to the blonde and saw him with his head down trying to appear smaller. A frown marred his face before he bumped into Naruto causing the boy to look up at him.

"Don't let their looks get to you. They are just weaklings scared of things they don't understand. Hold your head up high and smile at them. You should always kill them with kindness plus were friends now and I got your back."

Naruto smiled and did what Akio told him to do. Neither boy noticing the smile on Iruka's face having heard everything. They arrived at the academy and quickly made their way to the class room. Arriving at the classroom Iruka opened the door and walked in followed by the two boys. He looked to the man with shoulder length chestnut brown hair with a senbon in his mouth.

"Thanking you for watching the class for me Genma. I'm really thankful."

"It's no problem Iruka it's the least I can do, but I was wondering if maybe you would like to know if you would have dinner with me tonight?"

Iruka stared at Genma with a blush as he shyly nodded and Genma gave a smile as he walked out the classroom giving a nod to Naruto and Akio on his way out. It took a couple seconds before Iruka composed himself and ordered Naruto to go take his seat and Akio to stand in front of the class.

"Sorry that I'm late class, but I just got out of a meeting with the Hokage concerning our new student here." He motioned to Akio who was staring at the other occupants with no emotions what so ever. "Akio why don't you introduce yourself?"

Nodding at Iruka Akio turned to the class.

"Hello, I'm Akio and that's really all that you should know." He then turned to face Iruka. "May I go take a seat now?"

Iruka nodded a little taken back by the boy's cold demeanor and watched as he walked towards the top of the stairs and took a seat by Naruto. Both of them smiled at each other and then faced the front of the class room. The rest of the class went by quick and soon everyone was getting up leaving. Naruto and Akio were leaving the academy when they heard someone calling Akio's name. Both teens turned around to see a pink-haired girl and a blonde girl running towards them. They came to a halt in front of the two teens and just stared at Akio.

"Hi Akio-kun." The pink-haired girl said throwing a flirty smile at him. "We really didn't get to introduce ourselves before I'm Haruno Sakura, and this is my friend Yamanka Ino. We were wondering since your new we could show you around the village. Right Ino."

Ino nodded.

Instead of answering them Akio stared at them for a second before he turned and started back walking away with Naruto falling into place beside him. As the two walked away smiling and laughing they didn't notice the confused look on the girl's faces. The two continued to walk through the village ignoring all the looks the villagers were giving them.

"There you are brat." They both turned around to see Tsunade coming up behind them. "Well I see you made a friend. That's good you this will make what I am about to say much easier. I'm leaving this village to many memories here that are still too fresh. I want you to stay here and become a genin. Do you understand?" Akio nodded and Tsunade smiled as she ran a caring hand down his cheek. "Be safe and I'm sure we will see each other again"

Akio nodded and both teens watched as she turned and headed out the village. The two stood there for a couple seconds before Akio turned to Naruto.

"Do you want to do some training?"

"Yea, lets' go it'll be fun to finally spar with someone who isn't myself and can do different jutsus."

Akio smiled and both teens walked out the village towards the forest and that was what they did for the next six months until the day of the genin exam. The kids in the academy sat in their seats waiting to be called to take the exam. Akio and Naruto sat in their seats talking and laughing with each other ignoring the rest of their classmates. Everyone noticed that ever since Akio came to the village Naruto has become more confidant with himself and barely paid attention to anything the villagers said now.

"So, today is the day we take the exam eh Naruto." Akio said with a smirk running his finger through his hair. "Are you prepared?"

"Duh, I'm just ready to get this over with. Because once we pass we can finally go to the village a couple miles away and I can finally get rid of these clothes."

Akio nodded and frowned at the way the villagers treated Naruto the same way his old village treated him. He was so deep in thought that the only thing that brought him out his thoughts were the sound of a soft voice saying.

"Hello. Akio-kun, Naruto-kun." They both looked up to see a girl with dark blue hair cut hime-style above her forehead with two strands reaching down her chin. "May I sit with you two?"

"Sure Hinata." They both said with a smile allowing her to take a seat between them.

Hinata was the only person that the boys allowed to get close to them. They saw the way her father basically abandoned her in favor of his other daughter because she didn't have the killer instinct of her younger sister. They could be seen walking around the village smiling and laughing or at one of the training grounds helping each other to get better.

"So Hinata-chan." Akio called causing the quiet girl to look at him. "How about after we take the exam you come with us to the next village over to get Naruto some new clothes."

"I would love to join you two."

Well, with their plans settled they got on to another subject completely ignoring the looks the rest were giving. A couple minutes went by before a couple kids got called out to go take the exam. Minutes went by and more students trickled out the room two of them being Naruto and Hinata. Sitting and waiting for his turn Akio ignored looks he could feel the raven hair or as the village knows him as the Uchiha prodigy was giving.

"Why do you hang around with weaklings?"

"I don't hang out with weaklings." He then opened his eyes and looked at the Uchiha. "You don't see me hanging around with you."

He chuckled at the dark look Sasuke was giving him, before he closed his eyes. When heard his name being called he stood up and walked out the classroom ignoring Sasuke and the others. He stepped out the classroom and followed the shinobi out the class. They walked down the hall. The came to another classroom where Akio walked without another word. Inside the room Iruka sat at the table with plenty of hitais.

"Hello, Akio." Iruka said with a smile and handed him a paper. "First you have to take the written part of the exam, than the targeting part of the exam, and finally chakra control."

Akio nodded as he took the paper from Iruka and sat down and took the written exam. The whole exam was easy and soon he was grabbing his hitai wrapping it around his waist and made his way out the room. He exited the academy to see Naruto and Hinata standing in front of the entrance talking and laughing. They turned to him and moved towards him.

"So, you guys ready?"

"Yea," Hinata said and Naruto nodded. "But can we stop, by my house I want to get some supplies just in case."

Both teens nodded and all three headed towards the main house of the Hyuga clan. When they arrived to the Hinata's house they waited outside.

"Good evening boys" At the sound of the voice they both looked up to see a man with long black hair staring at them with white eyes that matched Hinata's. Standing next to him was a little girl who looked like a younger version of Hinata with longer black hair and bangs. "Can I help you two with anything."

"No sir," Akio said politely. "We are just waiting for Hinata to come back."

As if on cue Hinata came back out attaching her black pouch to her hip. "Okay, I'm ready." She looked up and noticed her father and younger sister standing there and bowed her head. "Hello father, Hanabi. I was going to head to a couple villages away with Akio and Naruto. I'll be back before dinner. If that's okay with you?"

"That's is fine." His eyes then locked with the forehead protector around her neck. "And congratulations on passing the genin exam." He then looked to Akio and Naruto. "Same for you two. The village could use more powerful ninjas like you." The two teens nodded their heads in thank you. "Be careful on your travel I would hate for anything to happen to any of you."

All three nodded watched as the two Hyugas walked into the main house before they turned and headed for the front gates. Arriving to the gates they were about to exit when they heard their names. Turning around they saw a group of people who the instantly recognized as students from their class walking towards them.

"Hey guys." The brunette with messy hair said as they came to a stop in front of the other group. He had red markings on his face. "Where are you all heading off to?"

"To the next village over for a little shopping and fun." Naruto said with a blinding smile. "Why what's up Kiba."

"Well, we want to know if we can come with." Hinata and Naruto stared at the little group while Akio just looked at his hair. "I mean we are all genin now and tomorrow we are going to find out what team we are going to be on. So we might as well hangout and get to know each other."

The three teens shrugged and motioned for the other to follow as they headed out.

Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction and I hope you all will like it, but I need your help who should Akio and Naruto be with and which team should I put them on. I'll give you the people I want them to be with. I want you to vote on which person

Akio potential mates:

Shikamaru

Kiba

Gaara

Sasuke

Kakashi

Asuma

Lee

Sai

Naruto potential mates

Shikamaru

Kiba

Gaara

Sasuke

Kakashi

Asuma

Lee

Sai

Itachi

For the teams I want Naruto and Akio to be on different teams. So if you could help me with voting and which team you want them to be on. Oh and please review tell me what you like or don't like, but please don't be rude.


End file.
